


Fate Corrected

by JulietaJuris



Series: The Fate Series [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietaJuris/pseuds/JulietaJuris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan wakes up to discover the past has changed for the better in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Corrected

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's an unpopular pairing, but I just really, really ship these two. I saw the movie yesterday, and I couldn't resist editing history to give Logan a happier ending.

His vision is a light blur, and his head feels as if it is spinning like a globe. He remembers now, but he has forgotten the rest of his memories. Logan rolls over in his bed. He notices a picture on his nightstand. Her long red hair that he has adored for so long is flowing in the wind. Her arms are encircled around his neck. She is planting a kiss on his lips.

Her dress is white. Her veil is pulled pack. He can't imagine himself in a fancy tuxedo, but there he is dressed in one returning her kiss. Logan turns over onto his back. His heart seems to lurch forward as he processes the photograph. He feels like he has cheated somehow, but he lets out a soft laugh. A smile comes to his lips.

He pulls himself from the bed, and he dresses himself in a pair of jeans and a shirt. He is unsure of how he should react. His only memories of her are his one-sided feelings for her and being unable to save her. He wishes that he could just summon the new memories of her. He wishes he could remember all the happy memories they shared over the years.

He exists his room, and he wades his way through the countless students in the hall. He needs to see the Professor. He needs to know what has occurred over the many lost years of his memories. He turns a corner down the hall.

She is standing in the Professor's doorway. She turns to him. Her eyes light up. A bright smile emerges across her lips. She brushes a strand of red hair from her face. Her smile widens just a tad more.

"Hey there, sleepy head," she says.

"Jean," his his index finger brushes lightly across her soft cheek.

She lets out a laugh. He is hesitant. Scott comes to mind, and he feels like he is overstepping his boundaries. He remembers the photograph in his room. He forces his guilt away. He leans down and kisses her on the lips. She returns his kiss for only a moment, and she pulls away with a giggle.

"Logan," her voice is soft. "Not in front of the students."

He smiles. His heart has never felt so light in all the years he's lived. He catches the professor out of the corner of his eye. He remembers why he came here.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she asks.

He smiles again. "As far as I know."

"I'll see you at nine, then," she does a quick turn on her heel and walks down the hall.

He turns to the Professor and closes the door behind him. He approaches the desk as Charles hovers around the desk.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that," he says just above a whisper. "We weren't supposed–"

He stops. He tries to find words to describe everything. He knows the Professor has already seen everything. He just sits down. Charles would tell him everything. His fingers jittered anxiously. He would know how Jean Grey came to love him.

"Perhaps you need a lesson on history," the Professor says.

"First," Logan says, "I want to know about Jean."

Charles smiles at him and begins, "The day you two first met, I swear it was impossible to separate you two..."


End file.
